hannahs_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Ebonee Anderson
A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part doesn't have to be filled out if it's an expansion character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. Her loyalty for things and determination on doing them is one of her greatest strengths. She's also skilled at reading people and their emotions. Her unableness to trust people easily and constantly building walls in relationships is a large weakness Ebonee has. Going along with this, she sometimes can have a hard time working with people and teamwork in general. 2) Has your character's life played out the way they wanted? Have they achieved the goals they set out for their life? Why, or why not? Not as much as Ebonee wanted it to be. A big reason why she moved to England was to accomplish her life goals and dreams. Since she's here now, there's practically nothing stopping her. 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? Ebonee wouldn't do anything too special. Maybe going to a bar and getting a drink, or even just staying at home and reading a good book. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? *A necklace given to her from her mom. Her most valuable possession. *Her wand. Magic can't truly be done without it. *A photo of her and her dad when she was a child. She loves him with all her heart. *Her old black bookbag. It's been with her since the day she left home. *Her camera. To document her crazy adventure. (Plus she's pretty skilled at it.) 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? Ebonee hates the fact that wizards are categorized by blood status. She believes it shouldn't matter if you're pure-blood, half-blood or muggle-born, you're a wizard either way. ---- The Character's Background 1) Give a history of your character. History must be at least two paragraphs long. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Remember, history must at least be two paragraphs long for the first two characters, three paragraphs long for the third to eighth character, and four paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth character!) Thima Gomal was an extremely intelligent Egyption witch who graduated from the school of Uagadou. She graduated as one of the smartest wizards in her grade and even was able to become an auror. Many years went before she decided to herself that she desired for a change. So after a few upset arguments with her family and friends, she packed up her things and moved to America. She was easily able to get a job as an auror there due to her past experience. Jeremiah Anderson became a Pukwudgie at Illvermorny after finding out that he was a wizard. Unlike Thima, he had a lot of struggle throughout his school years. It took him a lot longer to get a spell correctly then everyone else. He also wasn't one to fit in all that much either. His family thought he was weird for being a wizard and practically isolated him. Everyone at school also thought he was some weirdo and either bullied or isolated him as well. He considered dropping out many times, but there was one thing that made him stay... Quidditch. He was one of the best beaters Illvermorny had had in a good while. When he graduated, with okayish marks, he was welcomed in to the team known as the Fitchburg Finches. Jeremiah and Thima had met at a wizarding bar, three months after Thima had moved to America. With courage from the alcohol, he ended flirting with her. She wasn't completely fluent or even really great at English yet, which sparked a long conversation with the two about themselves and where they were from. At the end of the night, Jeremiah was even able to get Thima's number. The two went on many dates after that night and slowly fell more and more in love. They both shared the fact that they've gone through some hard things and it felt good that they weren't alone, plus they could talk about it. About eight months after dating, they were given a big surprise. Thima had become pregnant. Although they weren't trying to have a baby, the two were quite happy about it since they had good jobs and had fallen deeply in love. Although Jeremiah and his family weren't super close as they could be, they were still very happy and proud for him and Thima. They also offered to help out whenever needed. Thima's family on the other hand, weren't so excited about the news. They didn't even know that Jeremiah was in the picture, and the fact they weren't married yet made it even more infuriating. And although the pure-blooded family didn't get as mad as other pure-blooded families when it came to marrying someone not of pure wizard decent, it did bother some of the family a bit and added something else to the list. This made Thima lose a lot of respect over her family and stayed in America with Jeremiah and their new found child. A baby girl was born soon later, who which they named Ebonee Anderson. Jeremiah proposed to Thima a few months after Ebonee was born, and they got married six months later. All of Jeremiah's family came to the wedding plus friends from work and other things, yet no one had arrived on Thima's side. Ebonee grew up to be quite powerful at a young age. At only the age of four, her first sign of magic had shown. She had gotten mad for being put in her room when she had done something wrong. Her dad had come in to check on her when the door closed slammed and locked in his face. Her dad knew it couldn't have been her due to the fact she was sitting on her bed at the time. By the time she was seven, she could almost control small little things with magic when nobody was around. She would the piano play with no one touching the keys sometimes for example. By the time Ebonee turned eleven, she was accepted into Illvermorny. Although she kind of hoped to become a Pukwudgie like her dad, the only house that picked her was Horned Serpent, which was fine too. Her years in Illvermorny went quite well. She was very skilled in magic and was expecially exceptional at DATDA and Charms. She wasn't someone who liked being too social and didn't make many friends, but she was more focused when it came to studies anyway. Everything was normal and good until the last month of Ebonee's sixth year. Thima was working on a case with a few other aurors to search for a few dark wizards that had done some really bad things. They were found first and had become ambushed. The bad outmatched the good, and most of the aurors, including Thima, were killed. The dark wizards escaped and weren't found nor looked for again. This broke news broke Ebonee and Jeremiah. Thima was their everything, and now it was gone. They didn't know how to act about it. Jeremiah lost passion for anything and everything. He tried to stick with quidditch, but he just couldn't do it, making him quit the team. Ebonee acted quite similarly. Her wanting to learn and do magic felt like it had washed away. In a quick decision, she dropped out of Illvermorny before the school year even started. Of course her dad was extremely mad about this. He found out late at night, during a time when he was extremely drunk. They yelled at each other for many hours that night. They cried in their own rooms for many hours after that. The next morning, Jeremiah went to apologize to Ebonee the next morning, only to find out that she, a black book bag, some personal belongings, and a good chunk of money, was gone. After running away, Ebonee wasn't so sure on where or what she wanted to do. She worked at a bar stayed in a room above it for a little while to make some money. After thinking a lot, she decided to herself that she needed a change. She had heard the story so many times on how her mother wanted to do something life-changing, so she did it and moved. She was going to follow in her mother's footsteps. So a few months after she became of age, 17, she prepared to travel the world. The first place Ebonee went was Egypt, her mother's birthplace. She wanted to meet the people that raised her. When meeting her mother's family, she felt heartbroken all over again when having to share the news. She wasn't going to have her relationship with her father be like what had happened between her mother and grandmother. So she sent a note to her dad saying that she loved him but needed some time to herself. After Egypt, Ebonee traveled to all different types of places all over the world. Greece, France, Japan, Ghana, Mexico, Australia, etc. It had been a year of travel before Ebonee went to England. Although there wasn't anything too exceptional about it compared to other places she had been. It wasn't next to the Caribbean Sea, close to Pyramids or near the Great Barrier Reef. Though, she had felt at home here. So she decided to stay. Ebonee found a small apartment in England, after letting her dad know what happened. Although there relationship wasn't perfect, with the two barely seeing each other, they still love each other. She doesn't have much planned, but she does know she wants to help out people who need it. She wants to help make justice in the wizarding society. 2) Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least one paragraph long. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or humble? (Remember, personality must be at least one paragraph long for the first two characters, two paragraphs long for the third to eighth characters, and three paragraphs long for the ninth to fifteenth!) At a young age, Ebonee was taught that if she wanted something, she had to go get it. If she's determined and loyal about doing something, she will do anything to do it. She also believes that you don't earn something unless you work for it. Life can't just be easily reached out for and taken. If she's going to need to learn or work hard for something, she will do the work. Ebonee has always been an extreme introvert. She's not exactly a people person. She finds herself avoiding to ask for help when she needs to. This can be a problem sometime that she tries to work on. She also isn't someone who likes to work as a team. Although she can, and really tries to, certain things she rather just get done herself. Her whole life, Ebonee has always known that everyone should be treated equally. People are different and that's okay. No one is the same. So that makes her upset when people and wizards hate on each other for uniqueness. Especially with wizards and blood status. There's no difference and she can't understand how wizards can think there is. That's something she really wants to change in this society. 3) Are you Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) Half-Blood (Mother is Pure-Blood and Father is Muggle-Born) 4) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you cannot have one as your first two characters!) Nope 5) What is your character's profession? Does your character plan to enroll your character into the Ministry of Magic? Does your character not work? Is your character a teacher? Not exactly :/ 6) Describe your character's marital status. Is your character single or married? What is the spouse's name? Any kids? Single 7) What about your character's appearance? What do they look like? Feel free to write down what they look like! If you're using any FC, you can put a picture here! Please state the character's faceclaim! FC is Imaan Hamaan ---- The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (Remember, this part is only optional, for regular adults and expansion characters alike!) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? :A. A Complex Spell :B. A Spell Of Control :C. A Combat Spell :D. A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? :A. Grades. :B. Getting your way. :C. Life. :D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? :A. I'm the person people cheat off of. :B. I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick. :C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. :D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) Which trait is most valuable? :A. Intelligence :B. Cunningness :C. Bravery :D. Kindness 5) What's the best way to get things done? :A. The right way, no matter how long it takes. :B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. :C. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. :D. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. ---- OOC Questions C. These do not affect what house you're sorted to, but everybody must answer them! 1) Is this your first character? :A. This is my first character. :B. No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 7/1 ---- Category:Adult Unsorted